Little Light
by Mad as a March Hare
Summary: "He held her as the battle raged..." Now a collection of GaLe one-shots with hints at some other ships.
1. Little Light

I own nothing...other than an imagination that apparently needs therapy.

Oh Well.

* * *

><p>He held her as the battle raged. There was nothing he could do now, not with a wound of that size that was bleeding that fast. He wasn't a medic. He couldn't heal, though he prayed to whatever god he could think of that he could at that moment. Spells and screams and battle cries rang out around them, but for Gajeel, it seemed as if the world had gone quite. Sound faded as the wound bled, a gaping hole through her chest the size of a fist that was too close to her heart for her to last much longer.<p>

Stroking blue hair tinged with the gore of war, the dragon slayer choked back angry tears. She couldn't die. She wasn't allowed to die- to leave him!

Slowly a hand reached up to cup his cheek. Water-logged crimson met with hazel, and she smiled. It wasn't the smiles she had given in the first of his days at the guild. Those were scared and nervous and reeked of distrust. Nor was it the shy and blushing smiles that he had become accustomed to whenever he entered the guild. No, her smile rang out with everything she didn't have time to say to him. All the hopes and fears and trials and triumphs that she had foreseen for them. The love and tenderness that were constant companions within her heart shown through in her gaze. It was not a wide smile, nor was it bright, but it was there.

And then he sobbed.

"Please..." he begged her to stay. To live and to fight and to simply **stay with him.**

_You are my sunshine_,

"Gajeel," her words were soft and wet, heavy with the blood that was slowly drowning her. "You have to let me go. Do-don't cry over me. Live your life, make peace with this world. Don't morn me all your life. Oh my dragon I wish-"

Her words were cut off by wet, bloody coughs that racked her body. Shushing her, Gajeel, held her closer to his body, afraid that if he loosened his grasp she would be gone forever. Sighing, Levy leaned into his chest listening to the shuddering of his heart as he willed himself not to cry.

_My only sunshine,_

Everything that could have been flashed before his eyes. A life that was filled with love and peace and **her**. All the plans they had made melted away she her breathing began to slow.

_You make me happy,_

Why was this happening? Why did everything he touch wither away? Didn't he deserve happiness? Didn't he deserve to have her? To have a glimpse of happiness after so long of only darkness, and then to have it ripped away…

_When skies are grey._

Maybe he didn't. Maybe he didn't deserve her constant smile and laughter, but what had she done that mandated that she must die? Wasn't she a good person? She lived to serve those around her, she LIVED to make sure others did! Shouldn't that have spared her?!

_You'll never know dear,_

He wanted to rant and rage and sob and scream at the heavens. Instead he held her, with his nose buried in her hair remembering all the things that never were. He held her and waited. A soft whisper rose from her lips then, barely audible, even for him.

"Gajeel"

_How much I love you,_

"See you soon."

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

The cry of anguish that came from him shook the valley.

She was gone.

* * *

><p>RateReview!


	2. AM Ice Cream

Thursday, 1:35 a.m. The mission, get some laundry detergent and a tub of ice cream and get out.

At least that was the plan anyway, before this whole fiasco hit. Now, Gajeel Redfox was stuck in the ice cream aisle with his annoyingly indecisive cousin, waiting for the younger man to make a decision. Rolling his eyes as Natsu deliberated between Rocky Road and Espresso Madness, Gajeel shifted the tub of detergent to his other arm. Man, those things got heavy after awhile.

Natsu finally snapped his head up and clapped his hands. "Alright, Rocky it is!" Opening up the freezer door and reaching for the tub of ice cream, the pink haired teen paused. Growling under his breath, Gajeel practically tore off Natsu's head as he backed out of the freezer again with a frown on his face.

"Maybe we should just get sherbet."

That was it, Natsu was gonna die. If it wasn't for the fact that he had already made a deal with Natsu about picking their dessert (something along the lines of "You pick what we get and I don't clean for the rest of the week"), he would have dragged his cousin's pink haired ass out of there already.

"Natsu, I swear to god, if you don't get something within the next thirty seconds, I'm gonna kill ya and blame Happy."

"Hey! I'm tryin' here!"

It was right around this time that the sound of a cart could be heard turning into the freezer section where they were out. Great. Now they got to deal with pot heads out to get their munchies fixed. Glancing down at the noise, Gajeel did a double take. The girl turning down the aisle didn't even look like she could reach the top shelves, let alone be shopping by herself at night.

In the city.

Wearing that.

By the time she had stopped across from them and faced the freezer, Gajeel realized he was ogling and promptly turned back to his cousin who STILL hadn't made a decision. Peeking back over at the woman at the other end of the ice cream case, Gajeel's eyes widened as the woman (with_blue? _hair he might add) bent over and grabbed a tub from the bottom of the case, checked it's date, and threw it in the cart.

Gajeel snapped. Turning to Natsu, he gestured wildly at the girl who was now staring at them.

"See, she knows what she's here for. She knows what she's doing. Be more like her. MAKE A DECISION, NATSU."

Natsu spun around and poked Gajeel in the chest.

"Hey, this is a very delicate process! Give me some time man!"

"We've been here for ten minutes!"

Throwing his hands up in the air (which turned out to be a bad idea, since he dropped the laundry detergent at the same time), Gajeel glanced down at the girl, who was trying to hold in laughter. Meeting her eyes, Gajeel gave her a small smirk and rolled his eyes towards his cousin, making her turn red and start coughing. Turning around and picking up the tub of detergent, Gajeel watched as the girl grabbed her cart and walked down and out of the aisle.

"Alright, I've got it. How's Moose Tracks sound?"

* * *

><p>When they got to the checkout line after five more minutes in the freezer section, two other stops, one for chips and the other for cat food (didn't they just get some?), Gajeel hurriedly put their items on the belt before Natsu could get anything else. Pulling out his wallet, he handed over the money to the tired looking cashier and grabbed up their bags. Walking towards the door with Natsu in tow, Gajeel almost made before the girl from the ice cream aisle, walked in front of him, spun around and with a grinned.<p>

"Enjoy your ice cream!"

And with that she darted out into the parking lot and jumped into a car and took off.

Thursday, 2:03 a.m. The mission? Never let Natsu pick ice cream ever again.

Even if it did make cute girls smile at him.

* * *

><p>I Own Nothing<p>

Rate and Review


	3. Morning Sunshine!

She hated mornings. She hated them with a passion that exceeded the burning rage of three suns.

Banging her head back onto the solid wood desk in front of her, Levy McGarden tried her hardest not to growl at any unsuspecting civilians that may try to smile at her or- God forbid- wish her a good morning. Growing up with all guys had instilled some of the less desirable traits of the opposite sex. Namely, her love of sports, belching at the table and her intense hatred of any time before noon.

Cringing at the cheery greetings being tossed over her head, the blue haired woman reluctantly brought her head up from the confines of her arms and went about getting out her notebooks and pens for the class that was about to start any minute now.

Any minute now.

When the Professor still didn't walk in after five minutes of staring at the door, Levy fought to keep her temper in check. She really wasn't a violent or angry person, she just didn't like mornings. Or morning people. Or people who didn't show up when they were supposed to.

Or scones.

So when a man with piercings, a mop of shaggy black hair that reached mid back-and was that a coffee?-plopped down in the chair next to her, interrupting her brooding, she was more than ready to take out her pent up fury on this intruding stranger. How dare he have a coffee when she herself was forced to go without its blessed caffeinated goodness? Had he no shame?

Levy was just about to unleash her pent up frustrations on the unsuspecting young man when he suddenly pulled out some sort of energy drink from his bag, and with a proceeded to dump the entire can into his coffee cup. Looking over at Levy with sleep ridden eyes, the man simply stated,

"I'm going to die."

And with that turned his attention back to his cup full of heart attack and downed it faster that the redhead though was possible. He then proceeded to calmly take out his books and wait for the Professor to walk in and begin teaching.

Levy sat dumbfounded throughout the entire first half of the lecture until the black haired boy looked over and with a wink wrote on the side of her notebook,

"Nobody likes mornings"

As the class wound its way to a close, Levy couldn't help but smile to herself.

Maybe mornings weren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>I own nothing<p>

Rate and Review


	4. I loved her (a sequel of sorts)

He had hoped that he could live without her. He had wanted to continue to breath without her sunlight filling his life. After all, he had survived without her for the greater part of his life, it wouldn't be impossible to continue as it was before.

But he couldn't.

Everything had changed. Everywhere he looked, traces of her flowed in a constant pattern of loneliness and bittersweet memories. And anger. Not at her, of course, but at the world that had thrust her out of it and the people who had apparently forgotten all about her. But there was no forgetting for him. No escape from her, not anymore.

He'd known from the start really. From the first time she had protected him, even after everything she had done for him, he had known. She was the one. She was the one that would claim him, heart and soul. And then he would break. Shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. He just never expected to take so long.

He had tried to run from the memories. Tired to run from _her, _but she was always there. He would try to lose his thoughts in the depths of a bottle, in the the constant flow of work and fights, but her face remained. And not just her face, but her eyes.

Those eyes that made him pray to whatever god or demon there was to help him. To let her come back to him. But she was never coming back. Not in a physical form anyway. But in his mind, there she was. Gazing at him from over his shoulder in the mirror. Smiling at him as if she was still there and she still loved him. And then she would cry. Her tears would throw him into rage for not being able to protect her from the world, from _**himself.**_

And then one day, the images were gone. He had nothing left anymore. He couldn't cry for her, he couldn't mourn any longer. Even anger left him. He may have seemed like a heartless bastard, but he was still human. He still had a heart. A heart that could break and a heart that _had _broken. And now, now it would positively shatter if he had to continue another day without her.

It was Juvia that found the letter. The only one that knew how he had loved her. How he had idolized her. And she understood. She had been his redemption, and then she had left him. Juvia had seen what it was like after she had gone. How he had reverted back to who he was. Not as bad of course. No one could go back to being fully evil if they had known her, even if it was for a split second. Juvia had seen, and she understood.

No one else was there when he lay dying, just as he had planned it. He hadn't wanted anyone there when the deed was done, no one to try and convince him to stop. He left the world as alone as he had entered it.

And as Juvia watched the letter burn in the grate, those words stood out, even among the flames, even through her tears as she wept for her friends, even after the scrap had dwindled down to ash, those words continued to play out across the wood.

_I loved her_

* * *

><p>So...you might consider this ONE possible sequel to Little Light...maybe not. There might be another too, you never know. I'm just that mysterious.<p>

Rate and Review!


	5. Color, My Love

All throughout his life he had been told that one day the day would come. One day that special someone would come along and then there would be color. The trees and the birds, is shirt and his mother's eyes; everything would be a mixture of bright yellows and somber blues and it would be perfect. But for now, everything was gray. Well, not so much gray as it was black and white. Completely monotone. But it wasn't just like that for him alone; no, it was like that for everyone. Everyone saw nothing but black and white until the day that they met _them. _The one that was meant for them, the one that they would spend forever with. Of course there were a few cases where an unlucky man or woman wouldn't find that person, and they would live the rest of their life staying within the bounds of the grayscale, but those were few and far between. And so he lived his life waiting. Waiting for the one that would come along one day, and with that one touch, would change his world forever.

It happened on his sixteenth summer. It was just a flicker, but it was still there, no doubt about it. He had been walking though the park when he brushed past a young lady with short hair and big eyes that smiled as she passed, walking her dog though the trees and suddenly there was a flash of...green? Yes, yes that was what they called it. Green. The tops of the trees flashed in it, and then just as soon as he had seen it, it was gone. He spun around frantically, trying to find the person that had elicited this sudden change, but it was no use. Whoever the girl had been, she was gone. He went home and began a frantic search for the girl. He checked at kennels to see if they knew her, with friends, even going to the police at one point to place a missing persons report, but all to no avail. It was a bit hard to describe a person when you didn't even know what color their hair was. But he didn't stop trying. He had been shown a world, no matter how brief that glimpse had been, that had been beautiful, and he would be damned before he let it slip out of his grasp.

He had found her. After four years of searching, he had finally found the girl with the big eyes from the park. He had managed to get an invitation to an art gallery that she was attending, and after going inside, began to look for her. Then he spotted her. She was standing in the middle of the room, draped in light that made her seem to glow, looking at an ink drawing of cherry blossoms that was hanging on the wall. Her eyes took in the art, analyzing it, drinking in the corresponding soft and hard lines, looking more like a masterpiece than the painting. This was it. This was the moment that he had been waiting for his entire life; the moment that would forever change not only his life, but hers as well, she just didn't know it yet. Had she been looking for him too? What colors had she seen that day in the park? Did she see the trees change like he had? Or was it the the sky or flowers that gained pigment for her? He was shaking. Six more steps and he would be within touching distance. Four. Two.

"It's beautiful isn't it"

Her voice washed over his ears like a melody.

"Yeah."

They stood in silence for awhile longer, looking at the painting until he simply couldn't take anymore. Turning towards her, he put on his best smile and did his best steady his shaking hand as he reached out for her.

"Sorry, we haven't been inrtoduced. My name is Gajeel."

She laughed. "Of course! Levy McGarden."

She was reaching for his hand. Time seemed to slow down as he stared at their joining hands. When her fingers touched his, his entire world shifted. Suddenly his senses were flooded with color. It was exploding everywhere. The yellow lights, the cream walls, the mixtures that covered the canvass' around the room. Her hair, it was blue, and those eyes that had smiled at him in the park, they were a deep and lovely chocolate brown. She was beautiful. And it was amazing. He looked back at Levy with wide eyes filling with tears.

"Do...do you see it?" His voice was dripping with amazement and wonder. Childlike excitement filled him to his very bones, spilling out of his eyes in rivers of tears.

"I'm sorry, do I see what?" She looked up at him with confused eyes. Chocolate eyes. He wondered if she knew what color they were.

"It was lovely to meet you, but I really need to be getting back to my husband. If you'll excuse me."

And with that she was gone.

Gajeel watched as the woman he had been searching for for years walked away and into the arms of someone else- her special someone else. The one that made her world fill with color. He turned back to the painting of the cherry blossoms. It wasn't ink at all.

It was watercolor


	6. Knock Knock!

**_Sorry for the delay in updating this. Life's been crazy as I'll get out so yeah. Anyway, I thought I would give ya'll something a bit more fluffy since the last one was absolutely horrid. You're welcome. _**

* * *

><p>Knock knock."<p>

"No! No more jokes! I mean it!"

Levy had been trying to make Gajeel smile. Not a grin or a smirk, but a real, genuine smile; one that made other people think that their face was going crack.

"C'mon Gajeel," whined Levy. They were both in the forest, near a small lake. Levy had started coming here when she wanted some peace and quiet, which of course meant Gajeel came too. But Levy didn't mind his presence: yes, Gajeel could be annoying, but she also noticed she could be quiet and considerate too.

She had noticed a lot of things about Gajeellately.

"Okay." Levy sat up, pushing her glasses to the top of her head. "I am going to tell you a huge secret, one that only Jet and Droy know. When I was thirteen, I was on a mission with them in Iscara. I was at the age when I left things pretty messy, so when I got dressed I just picked up some jeans and put them on, whereas at the night I just threw them on the floor and put my pyjamas on, wearing the same ones over again. So this morning, after breakfast, we heard a knock on the door, and this guy came in holding up my underwear."

"Well then Levy," he said, smirking. "Thirteen? I always thought you would at least wait 'till you were sixteen."

"No you pervert! They got caught in the leg of my jeans, and when I went down to breakfast they must have slipped out in the hall." She waited, but all Gajeel gave her was a smirk.

"How 'bout this?" Levy took a deep breath as Gajeel placed his head on his palm staring up at her like an innocent child. "A little boy decided to do a jigsaw puzzle; he finished it in two hours, and was pretty pleased with himself, because the box said three to four years." Levt burst out laughing.

Gajeel cringed, burying his head in his hands. "That was crap, Levy. Seriously, I mean, I thought you had better jokes than that."

Levy crossed her arms. "You just don't have any sense of humour."

"What?" mocked Gajeel. "Is the great Levy Mcgarden, solid script master herself, giving up?"

She glowered at him. She didn't think of herself as a person who gave in easily, but she just could not think of any way to make Gajeel smile.

"Sit up," she commanded.

Smirking – he really didn't believe she would manage it – Gajeel did. Levy sat opposite him, staring into his ruby eyes. "I love you."

Gajeel smiled.

"Yes!" Levy cried, jubilant.

"You just caught me off guard," Gajeel said, quickly trying to smooth his face out.

Levy collapsed on him, her face pressed close to his. "I love you," she whispered. Just like last time, Gajeel smiled, one that seemed to light up his eyes. It looked so beautiful that Levy almost wanted to cry.

She kissed him on his neck, working her way up to his mouth. "Fine," Gajeel growled, despite his smile. "You win

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rate and Review!<strong>_


End file.
